Crystal Tears
by Sunsun128
Summary: Ummmm...usually I'm good with summaries, but in this story I'm speechless. My first fanfic published. Pairings are HitsugayaxHinamori, HitsugayaxHinamorix? not teling.Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH!!! If I did would I be writing a fanfiction??? No!!! I would be urging Hitsugaya and Hinamori on!!!

Hinamori jumped to the side as the silver blade swished inches from slicing her head in half. A small ripping noise was heard, and Hinamori's hair cascaded down from the bun wrapped in cloth she kept it in. Her opponent, Captain Ichimaru Gin of the 3rd division, smirked. His eyes opened for a brief moment in surprise as Hinamori released her Bankai, shooting pink balls of energy at him. Gin evaded the energy balls and winced as his injured foot came down hard on a roof shingle.

Hinamori jumped again, racing for an exit, but Gin blocked her…again. Her rage was too much. She pushed him down and raced away. Gin got to his feet and glanced after her. _No_he thought, _It's no use to go after her. Let's see…what can I do? She knows too much._ Shaking his head, he pondered possible methods to put Hinamori out of the game.

Short puffs of breath were forced out of Hinamori as she jumped off a building and landed on the ground with one knee taking the impact. She flinched as her knee scraped the hard ground. Getting to her feet, Hinamori limped toward the 10th division buildings. On her way there, she tripped and felt a horrible pain in her ankle and a pang on her cheek.

_I can do it. _Hinamori forced herself to her feet and staggered as her twisted ankle crumpled under her weight. The ankle was swollen and a nasty purple color…however, this would not stop Hinamori. She stumbled to her feet and leaned against the wall with a sore shoulder and made slow progress. Finally she made it to the 10th division's captain's office and knocked. The knock faded into the distance as a voice called, "What is it?"

"Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori whispered as she collapsed into a mess heap. The sliding door opened and hazel green eyes widened in shock as the 10th division captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya, gazed down at the breathing mass in front of him.

"Hinamori," he breathed, kneeling down and peering at her.

"Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori whispered once again, wincing as he applied slight pressure to her ankle.

"Shh," Hitsugaya replied, rolling up her sleeve to see an ugly wound. Hinamori squeaked in pain as he took out a bandage and wrapped up the wound. "What were you doing?" Teal eyes met gray as Hinamori looked up and then away.

"I was…" Hinamori's mouth was dry. She studied her swollen ankle. Finally she spit it out. "I was trying to escape Soul Society!"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed. "Who drove you to this decision?" he asked.

"I did," Hinamori replied, wincing as she tried to stand up.

Hitsugaya forced her back down and asked the most simple question of all. "Why?"

Hinamori's usually gentle gray eyes flashed with bitterness. "Nobody wants me here," she muttered. "I hear them talking behind my back. 'She's a _traitor._ She plotted _with_ Aizen. Even if she denies it _we all know it._"

Hitsugaya was quiet as he stood up and started to go inside of his office. Hinamori watched as he turned back at her, sighed, and went inside to call the 4th division.

_Hinamori was running…her feet pounded onto the ground…her breathing became labored. Whatever was behind her was chasing her…she didn't want it to catch her. She slowed down…she became tired. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sunsun128: Hi!!! My first published fanfic!!! I support Hitsugaya+Hinamori to the fullest!!! Right Shiro-chan?

Hitsugaya: That's Hitsugaya-taicho!!!

Sunsun128: Yeah right, Shiro-chan. Even though you say that to Hinamori you don't really mean it.

Hitsugaya: -blush-

Hinamori: Did somebody call my name?


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH. If I did I would be doing a whole anime season on HitsugayaxHinamori!

Hinamori woke up in the hospital ward of the 4th division. The white washed walls made her feel sick. She rolled onto her side and pulled the thin, white cotton sheet over her shoulders and stared blankly at the doorway. It was open.

Slipping out of the bed, she winced as she put weight on her sprained ankle and was glad that it was bandaged tightly. She didn't want to leave the room in a mess, so she made the bed and walked out of the hospital room, not knowing where she was going.

It was a foggy night and mist shrouded Hinamori as she walked toward the lake where she had fell in on her first day at the Shinigami acadamy. When she got to the lake, she dipped her feet into the clear water and mused at some thoughts. Presently she slid all the way in and took a deep breath.

She dove under and opened her eyes to the wonder of the underwater world. She loved swimming...how, if, you stayed in the water an instant too long your life could be taken away. It fascinated her why she wasn't afraid of drowning while she was afraid of dying by sword.

Hinamori's eyes stung, and she surfaced for breath. Her thin, white hospital dress clung to her sides as she skimmed the water toward bank and pulled herself onto the green bank of the lake. She stood there for a while, looking at the moon's reflection on the water and then stood up to go to another place full of memories.

This time she came to the wall where Captain Aizen had faked his death. Her finger traced the curve that the fake blood had traveled down, and she bit down a cry of pain as a jagged piece of rock cut her finger. She quickly sucked on the finger and tasted the salty taste of blood.

Using her other hand, she pulled off the ribbon and cloth that held her hair into a bun. Her black locks cascaded down. Hinamori was a bit surprised. She had never noticed it had grown this long. Her olive green eyes searched the sky for an answer for why she felt so betrayed, battered, and broken. (HA! 3 b's!)

"Hinamori..."

Hinamori wheeled around to see Hitsugaya with a hand on his Soul Slayer's hilt. "Hitsugaya!" she exclaimed, quickly hiding her finger behind her back.

The white haired captain looked skeptical and asked, "Why are you wet?"

"Huh?" Hinamori asked and then her eyes widened. "I went swimming," she said reluctantly.

"And where did you go swimming?" Hitsugaya asked, desperately trying to keep his voice from rising.

"In...in..." Hinamori hesitated and then finished, "In the lake."

This time Hitsugaya exploded. "Baka! Why in the lake? Why not in the swimming pool?"

HInamori faltered in her answer under the aquamarine eyes. "It was because I fell in the lake the first day I came here."

Hitsugaya's eyes softened as Hinamori sneezed. "You should go back to the hospital ward."

"No!" Hinamori winced as she heard her voice come out cold and sharp. Hitsugaya looked surprised.

"Why not?"

"They're caging me," Hinamori said. She tugged at her hair. "I feel caged. Nobody's letting me have freedom. It's like you're keeping me in check in case I'll betray you."

Hitsugaya had to stop himself from flinching as Hinamori hit right on the spot of what they were doing.

"I can't be kept inside," Hinamori said determidly and sneezed again.

"We really should get back," Hitsugaya quickly, said whirling around and speeding away. Hinamori limped behind him. Her ankle was really killing her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunsun128: YATTA! (Yay!) Another chapter. Wheeeeee!!! -does the macarena-

Hitsugaya: Crazy woman!

Hinamori: Shiro-chan! -pinches his cheek-

Hitsugaya: That's Hitsugaya-taicho!!! -blush-


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH. If I did I would be famous by now.

Hinamori was stuck in the hospital ward for three more days because of a bad cold. She hated it. She hated the fake smiles plastered on the Shinigami (Death Gods) as they treated her. She hated the sympathetic looks they passed behind her back. She hated it all.

"Tea?" one medical Shinigami offered. Hinamori shook her head and gazed out the window. A butterfly flitted down. It was pure white like a part of the robes captains wore. Without bothering to explain what she was doing, she went to the window and opened it. The butterfly fluttered in, and Hinamori offered her finger.

The butterfly landed onto her finger, and Hinamori made care not to disturb it as she lurched unsteadily to sit on the edge on the hospital bed. The white butterfly was beautiful, and it seemedto like Hinamori very much. When Hinamori got tired of holding out her finger, the butterfly would perch on her shoulder like a pet bird. The doctors called it a miracle. Hinamori called it a coincidence.

Finally, after 3 days were up, Hinamori was allowed to go back to her vice-captain duties. At her office, she trembled in awe at the piles of paperwork that awaited her. Sighing, she set the butterfly down and started.

She hunched over all the papers, scratching out mistakes, revising, or signing her approval. Her eyes were tired and her neck sore when she finished. Massaging her neck, she gazed up at her office ceiling. Even it seemed confining.

"Hinamori?" a familiar voice called.

Hinamori smiled and said, "Come in Kira."

The blonde haired man stepped in, and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw the piles of paperwork she had finished. "Does your neck hurt?" he asked and offered to massage it.

"Thanks," Hinamori said as Kira started massaging her neck. She looked flushed from the hours of doing paperwork. The white butterfly fluttered over and perched on her finger.

Kira stopped massaging and asked, "Is that the miracle the medical Shinigami's were talking about?"

Hinamori nodded and stood up, nodding to Kira. She felt a bit flustered, but her neck was feeling much better. "Thanks," she said, stretching and feeling her stomach cramp. "OH--"

"You okay, Hinamori?" a voice asked from the doorway of her office. She looked up to see Hitsugaya standing in the doorway.

"I'm just fine," Hinamori said, wincing as her stomach cramps became worse. "I just need...to go to the bathroom!"

The words came out in a rush as Hinamori pushed past Hitsugaya and ran toward the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunsun128: Girls, you should know by now. Why did the font come out so small? Oh well! I'm going to do a chatroom next time, so enjoy this! Now, Shiro-chan.

Hitsugaya: -sullen looking- Please review. All flames will be used to burn Crazy Lady's homework.

Hinamori: Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4 or Chatroom Smiley Face

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH. If I did I would be walking along the beach line of the Bahama's!

CHATROOM SMILEY FACE

Logged in

Command: Invite all friends to chatroom.

Watermelonboy has joined **Chatroom Smiley Face**.

Watermelongirl has joined **Chatroom Smiley Face**.

Kira-kun has joined **Chatroom Smiley Face**.

Orangyhair has joined **Chatroom Smiley Face**.

Shinigami has joined **Chatroom Smiley Face**.

SUNSUN128: Hi everyone. Let me guess. Watermelonboy is Shiro-chan, Watermelongir is lHinamori-chan, Kira-kun is Kira-kun (you really need to be more mysterious) , Orangyhair is Ichigo-kun, and Shinigami is Rukia-san 

SHINIGAMI:You're wrong. I'm not Rukia-chan.

ORANGYHAIR : Who are you?

SHINIGAMI: A shinigami of course!

WATERMELONBOY: Baka. (Idiot)

KIRA-KUN:-sweat drop-

ORANGYHAIR:I know who you are! You're Sandal Hat! You have a computer?

SUNSUN128:Let's begin with the questioning. Watermelongirl, do you like Watermelonboy?

WATERMELONBOY: Hmmm. Sorry! I didn't get what you were saying! I was talking to Kira! He's a really good massager. My neck has no cricks now.

KIRA-KUN: -runs away-

SUNSUN128: Kira-kun won't get any publicity. Ha! That's his fault!

Plushtoy has joined **Chatroom Smiley Face**.

PLUSHTOY: I'm very sorry to say that I stole it from Nee-san, but now I can laugh at everybody.

SUNSUN128: -clears throat- Okay. Watermelonboy, why are you so cold and distant to people?

WATERMELONBOY: To protect myself...

SHINIGAMI: -cough- -cough- and somebody else.

WATERMELONBOY: How do you know? -starts a virtual battle-

Kira-kun has disconnected from **Chatroom Smiley Face**.

Good idea! 

Orangyhair, Plushtoy, Watermelongirl, and Sunsun128 have disconnected from **Chatroom Smiley Face**.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH. If I did I would be having no homework this summer!!!

(NOTE: To keep this thing very, very T rated I'm going to scratch out all the little things about _it._)

This was what Hinamori feared. She was going through _it_. She knew a lot about _it_, but the problem was that she didn't have a ---.

"Matsumoto," she whispered, outside the vice-captain's office.

"What?" the muffled reply came.

Hinamori blushed and said, "Ano. Um. Well...you know..._it's_ come."

The door opened up instantly. Matsumoto looked very happy and, luckily, she wasn't drunk. "You're growing up!" Matsumoto exclaimed, hustling Hinamori inside with her whtie butterfly.

After Hinamori changed, she went back to her office and sank down onto the couch. It was about time that _it_ came. All the other girl Shinigami's had gotten it...even the small Yachiru. She lay on the plush couch and sighed as a fresh breeze of air blew through the window.

The smell of the air made Hinamori stand up and lean out of the window with her butterfly on her finger. Hinamori made no sign to stop it as it fluttered off into the night and waved its wings as if saying, _Goodbye._ Unbidden tears stung her eyes as she watched it fly away. It _was_ a miracle. The butterfly had unconsciously helped her get over the mental betrayal of Aizen.

"Arigato! Arigato!" she cried into the black night and shut the window. (Thank you.) A tall figure stood outside and let the butterfly perch on ---finger. --- whispered something, and the butterfly flitted off again. Then the mysterious figure whirled around and disappeared into the darkness of the night. (I'm not telling any genders yet!)

-----------------------------------------------

Sunsun128: Hmmm. Should I make the mysterious figure a charming boy who steals Hinamori's heart or a rabid fangirl for Hitsugaya?

Hitsugaya: If you give me a rabid fangirl, I'll personally make sure you can't walk for the next few hours.

Sunsun128: What if I decide to make it a boy and have it steal Hinamori's heart?

Hitsugaya: -pale-


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH. If I did I would be living in great luxury!!!

Morning came before Hinamori had enough sleep. She woke up to her subordinates piling up more paperwork for her to do. Sighing, she got out her special pen and started reading and signing the forms. After a while, she lay back in her seat and closed her eyes.

She shut out all the sounds of the people around her and just concentrated on herself. Without realizing it, she was slipping into a well known nightmare.

_The ground was shaking. Hinamori could feel it. She fell to the ground and watched in horror as Aizen tugged at the ribbon holding her hair._

Hinamori woke up screaming, sweat dampening her clothes. There was no one in sight, and Hinamori was thankful. She was trembling as she stood up and decided to take a walk. The air outside did her some good.

Taking a deep breath, she started toward the lake again and when she arrived, dipped her feet in it. The cool water felt good, and she looked at her reflection in the water. Without knowing what she was doing, Hinamori tugged at her bun and let her hair fall down over her shoulders. She looked at the distorted image in the water and gasped. It seemed like she was a completely different person.

That was when Hinamori decided to wear her hair down the rest of the day. She stood up and raced back to the office, catching many eyes on the way there. When she got to the office, she finished off the paperwork and sat on a coushin by the window, staring out at the blue sky.

Her stream of thoughts were broken when a messagner burst in and cried, "Urgent captain and vice-captain meeting."

Hinamori slowly got to her feet and followed the messanger to the council meeting. She took a place beside her fellow vice-captains.

"As you know, three captains have...gone. We are here to decide who will be their sucessors. Obviously the vice-captains, however we must vote on that matter. Kira Izuru! Stand up!"

Kira stood up and the voting began. 3 out of the 10 remaining captains voted against him and gave their reasons as, "He was easily manipulated. He can be manipulated again."

Hinamori was extremely nervous by the time Kira's fate was decided but held her chin up high and looked the captains straight in the eye when they judged her.

"No." said a firm voice, and everybody was surprised to see Hitsugaya speaking. They had thought he was the last person to object. His voice was like a domino. Soon all the captains were against the promotion. Hinamori still held her head high and bowed respectfully, withdrawing back to the vice-captain ranks.

"Bad luck," Kira murmured. Hinamori shrugged. Sure paperwork would take her mind off a lot of things, but she didn't want the responsibilty yet. Hisagi Shuuhei took all votes to be captain and the meeting was finished. Hinamori brushed past everybody. She didn't want everybody else's pity. She had a lot of paperwork ahead.

Right when she settled herself down into her chair, the door was opened and Hitsugaya stepped in. Hinamori nodded toward another chair, and he sat down.

"It's for your own sake."

That was what he said. Hinamori was bitter and exclaimed, "For my sake! Hitsugaya-taicho, when have you ever done anything that hasn't benifited yourself?"

Hitsugaya was taken aback. "If you really wanted to be captain that much--"

"I didn't," Hinamori calmly replied, shuffling papers. "I just want to protect myself. I don't need other people to make my decisions. Now if you please, I have work to do."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunsun128: o.o Hinamori is on bad terms with Hitsugaya. Let's check in on them now. -uses super secret spy gadget-

Hitsugaya: Please Hinamori.

Hinamori: -cold voice- No Hitsugaya-taicho

Sunsun128: -crys- Soooooooo sad.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH. If I did I would be in heaven!!!

Hinamori gestured toward the door, and Hitsugaya walked out. Dropping back into her chair, Hinamori rubbed her temples. _I really have been out of it today._ Somehow Hinamori felt like she needed a nice dip in the lake. She really must have needed it because she left her tea untouched to go.

She arrived at the lake and pondered whether she should swim or just wade. She decided on swimming because nobody was at the lake. In fact, nobody ever was. She took off her Shinigami robe, revealing a white dress underneath. Hinamori dived in and opened her eyes.

The water was a clear as crystal...maybe even clearer. The temperature of the water was just right, lukewarm. She flipped onto her back underwater and floated along, rising up for air now and then. It was noon when she slipped out of the water and back into her robes. She wasn't too wet and hoped nobody noticed until she got back to her office.

It turned out somebody did notice, and that somebody was Captain Hitsugaya. He stepped in after she got into her office and dried off most of her body.

"You were wet."

"I don't need you to tell me that," she flashed back, pulling a few fingers through her hair.

"What were you doing?"

"Honestly! You can't tell?" Hinamori said, exasperated. She picked up a comb from her desk and began untangling her hair.

"I can tell all right," Hitsugaya said. "You were swimming...in the lake. Why?"

"It's the best place to swim," Hinamori replied, drying her, now untangled, hair.

"It's dangerous," Hitsugaya muttered and then narrowed his eyes. "Watch your back. Now that you've made a full recovery, things may get rough."

Hinamori shrugged nonchantly and said, "If I see another piece of paper I'll go crazy."

"Need help?"

"No!"

REVIEW ANSWERS

Ayameurahara1---I'll be sure to update everyday. I have a lot of time. 

---------------------------------------------------------

Sunsun128: WOAH!!! 7 chapters in 1 hour. I think this is a record. Hmmm. Well a lot of the chapters are short so...-keeps on musing-

Hitsugaya: -holds a boquet of roses- -mutters- Hey Hinamori. I just wanted to give these to you. NO ! Too weird...

Hinamori: YATTA! (Yay!) We got a review.


	8. Chapter 8 or Chatroom Melonhead

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH. If I did I would kill Kon off!!!

CHATROOM MELONHEAD

**Logged In**

**Command: Invite all friends to chatroom.**

_Watermelongirl has joined **Chatroom Melonhead.**_

_Watermelonboy has joined **Chatroom Melonhead.**_

_Kira-kun has joined **Chatroom Melonhead.**_

_Orangy-hair has joined **Chatroom Melonhead.**_

_Banggirl has joined **Chatroom Melonhead.**_

_Plushtoy has joined **Chatroom Melonhead.**_

_  
_SUNSUN128: YATTA! Chatroom Melonhead. Like the name. Banggirl are you Rukia? Plushtoy, I never put you on my friends list.

PLUSHTOY: MWAHAWHAW! I hacked into the system so I can torture you with meaningless laughter. BOHOHOHOHO!

BANGGIRL: I'm not Rukia. I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN, HITSUGAYA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SUNSUN128: O.O Rabid fangirl. Believe me. I never planned this Watermelonboy. How did she end up on my friends list?

WATERMELONGIRL: Hey Banggirl, are you that girl that always drools at the sight of

BANGGIRL: I do NOT drool, and WHY DO YOU GET TO BE WATERMELONGIRL??? JUST WAIT!!!

Watermelongirl has disconnected from

Banggirl has changed her name to

WATERMELONGIRL: HITSUGAYA-KUN!!! I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!!!

Watermelonboy has disconnected from

WATERMELONGIRL: NOOOOOO!!! MY HITSUGAYA!!!

WATERMELONGIRL has disconnected from

SUNSUN128: Okay. Now to my questions. Orangyhair, why do you always argue with Rukia?

ORANGYHAIR: Because she's annoying.

SUNSUN128: o.o...Okayyyyy...Plushtoy, how did you hack into my system?

PLUSHTOY: It was easy. I just went on your computer, deleted all other chat transcripts without me, and put myself on your friends list.

SUNSUN128: DID YOU SAY YOU DELETED ALL MY CHAT TRANSCRIPTS??? THOSE WERE VALUBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -clears throat- Kira-kun, do you like Watermelongirl?

KIRA-KUN: Welllllllllllllllllll...

SUNSUN128: Moving on. There is a chatroom every three chapters! Review your questions, and I'll try to get it through. For now, please watch out for Banggirl. I think she was the rabid fangirl tha crashed my computer when she saw I had a picture of Hitsugaya as a wallpaper.

Orangyhair, Plushtoy, Kira-kun, and Sunsun128 have disconnected from


	9. Extra Special Edition of Crystal Tears

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH. If I did I would have a lot of fainting!!!

EXTRA SPECIAL EDITION OF CRYSTAL TEARS!!!

Sunsun128: YAY! An extra edition dedicated to Hitsugaya _and_ Hinamori.

Let's talk about the dress that Hinamori wears at the ball.

Type: Single piece

Length: Knee-length

Color: Light green

Description: (Something so you can get the whole picture) Okay. The dress is knee-length and light green. It has thin spaghetti straps and an acordian styled skirt.

Now let's talk about the shoes that Hinamori wears at the ball.

Color: Pink

Type: Thick heeled (not high, not skinny, but still some off the ground)

Design: A spider like design with it starting from a middle that looks like --

Okay. Now hair things and her hairstyle!

Description of Hairstyle: Okey-dokey. Listen. I've got a secret. Hinamori curls her hair!!!!!!!!...but she only curls the very end. The hairstyle is a high ponytail with the curls in the tail part and a few white flowers in her hair.

Description of Hair Thing: The hair barret that holds her ponytail is a large butterfly with two smaller butterflies attached. It is made out of metal and gray sequins. The smaller butterflies look like they're made out of silver.

Okay. Accessories here we come.

Type: Gloves

Length: Elbow-length

Color: White

Type: Necklace

Design: Flower

Color: Pink Diamonds

KAWAII!!! (Cute) This is the diamond necklace that Hitsugaya gave to Hinamori. Hmmm. I wonder why he had such a womanly thing with him.

Now let's talk about Hitsugaya's clothing. First his tux.

Color: Black

Length: Waist

Description: Ummmmmm...go to google images and type in tux. You'll see a bunch of different tuxes, but for the description...ummmmmmmm...I don't know. It's a tux.

Hitsugaya's shoes are next.

Color: Black

Description: I think the brand is loafers. Look that up on google images. They're black and look cool.

Accessories for Hitsugaya

Type: Sunglasses

Lenses color: Pale green

Outside color: Black and white


	10. Author's Note

AUTHORS NOTE

Sunsun128: -bangs head on desk-

Hitsugaya: Since Crazy Lady is too distressed to tell what's going on I will. Well Crazy Lady here became Baka Lady and put the story in the recycling bin and then deleted it with other stories. What a baka?

Sunsun128: -crying- -sniff- I'm sorry!!! I didn't realize it until I clicked on the file, and it said, "This file cannot be located."

Akira: How cruel!!! -puppy eyes-

Sunsun128: -hiccup- Why are you in a BLEACH fanfiction? You're from CLAMP Campus Detectives.

Nokura: -bows- That is for us to know and you to figure out.

Hikaru: What a baka thing to do!

Sunsun128: Ouran High School Host Club, too?!!!

Hitsugaya: At least you can't write Hinamori being kidnapped...OOOPS!!!

Sunsun128: BAKA! YOU RUINED THE PLOT!!! I'LL HAVE TO START ALL OVER ON THE BALL CHAPTER!!! IT WAS A GOOD CHAPTER TOO!!! -sniffle- -hiccup- Oh yeah. Fanfiction doesn't like my computer, so it takes out words from my writing. I'm too lazy to re-do it, so now that words are missing on the chatroom.


	11. Chapter 11 or The Ball

THE BALL (REWRITTEN) Read my AUTHOR'S NOTE.

It was the evening of the annual Shinigami (Death God) ball. Everybody in the academy could come, and everybody was required to come...especially vice-captains and captains. Hinamori wore a pretty light green dress, pink heels, the diamond necklace Hitsugaya gave her, and long elbow-length, white gloves.

Her hair was curled at the ends and pulled back into a ponytail with a few white flowers for decoration and a silver butterfly hair barrett. The ball never failed to cheer her up...even though she never danced...just sat around in the lounge corner. People came to talk to her once in a while, but mostly nobody noticed her.

Hinamori stood up and briskly walked out of her office and to the ballroom and dining room reserved for this occassion. She blended in easily. What she was wearing was very plain unlike other girls who wore shocking rainbow dresses or huge, red bows, but she didn't mind. Being singled out was not a good thing.

When she got to the ballroom, she made a beeline toward the plush sofas in the far right corner. She did it as quickly as she could an wasn't noticed. Heaving a sigh, she flopped down on a couch. Today, Hinamori would much rather be in her office. She looked at the dazzling chandeliers on the ceiling and the sparkling floor tiles on the floor.

They looked fancy and very fake. Hinamori sank lower into the couch as Kira passed by. She didn't like dancing much even though people said she was very good at it. She desperately hoped that they wouldn't have a captain dancing with vice-captain thing like last year. She had to dance wtih Byakuya...and it was very embarrassing because he was so aristocratic like in hius dancing.

Hinamori sank even lower in her seat as she heard the bell calling all captains and vice-captains ring. She heard the scuffling of feet stop as the captains and vice-captains headed toward the raised platform. Hinamori tried to disappear.

"Where's Vice-Captain Momo?"

Hinamori completely hid on the sofa.

"I have a pretty good idea," a firm voice said, and Hinamori blushed. Hitsugaya knew where she hid every ball.

_No where to go now,_ she thought as Hitsugaya walked over and looked her in the eye.

"Trying to hide?"

Hinamori shook her head and followed him to the raised platform. Her fate was decided now. There was going to be a vice-captain and captain dance...and she was going to completely embarrass herself like last time.

"There will be a vice-captain and captain dance...but this time you shall dance with your division's captain."

"I can go then," Hinamori said hopefully. Their division had no captain.

"No. You shall either dance with Izuru (Kira) or Shuuhei (Hisiga)."

At this moment HItsugaya's hand tightened into a fist behind his back. He suspected Kira of something and Hisiga was a very rough person. Also...he admitted that he was a bit jealous...okay maybe a lot jealous.

Before Hinamori could say anything the light flickered and then went out. Hinamori saw only blackness and heard the painicked screams of some female Shinigami's. _My soul slayer's at the lounge!_ Groping her way off the raised platform, she used her spirit power to avoid objects as she went to the lounge. When she got there, Hinamori screamed.

The lights went back on, and Hitsugaya started as Hinamori screamed. He did his best to compose himself as some vice-captains went to Hinamori and asked what was wrong. They quickly scurried back and bowed to the oldest and most powerfullest captain, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, (the old guy in the anime and manga. the one with the long beard.).

"First Division Captain!" they said in unision. "Hinamori Momo's soul slayer was stolen."

Shocked murmured went through the crowd and people ran off to check on their soul slayers.

"How did this happen?"

"Hinamori Momo states that it must have happened when the lights went out."

"Have any other soul slayers been stolen?"

"No Taicho!" (Captain)

"Then it looks like the person is targeting Vice Captain Momo. We must have a constant guard."

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori's shocked expression and felt a surge of anger. He couldn't be a guard, but he could make sure the guards did their duty well. He would make sure of it.


	12. Chapter 12

Hinamori Momo sat down at her desk and frowned as her two guards peeked in. "This is my office. I'll be fine in here." The guards nodded but kept on peeking in at times. Hinamori found this very unnerving and stood up to take a walk. The guards barred her way.

"I'm sorry, but our orders say that you have to stay inside at all times."

"I can't even take a walk!" At first Hinamori was angry, but then she remembered that it would be easy totake a walk. She put on a fake smile and asked, "Then could you two take a message to Hitsugaya-taicho."

The guards were surprised. They thought she would be angry. "Of course."

"Okay. The message is 'clear as crystal'."

"Yes."

The guards rushed off to deliver the message. _Bakas_. Hinamori peeked outside and hid her spirit power as she sauntered to the lake. There, she dipped her feet in the water and lay back on the green grass. The sun warmed her, and she found herself falling asleep.

When she opened her eyes the sun was high into the sky and Hinamori bolted upright. Nobody had found her yet. Oh well, she wanted time alone. _A swim will do me good_. Hinamori took off her Death God robes and dove into the crystal clear water. Her hair was still in a bun, so it didn't get too wet.

The water was great...however it was unusually cold, and Hinamori found herself basking in the sun once again. She dried quickly in the sunlight and put back on her Shinigami (Death God) robes. Nobody had come for her yet. The new captain of the 5th divsion probably didn't care.

However, Hinamori was getting hungry so she slipped back into her room and noticed the guards weren't back yet. She took out a small key and opened a locked drawer. "NANI???!!!" (What?)

Her voice carried to Hitsugaya and his vice-captain, Matsumoto. They both jumped to their feet and rushe to her office. Hinamori was staring in horror at an empty drawer. Her hand loosened on the grip on her key and it dropped to the floor with a clang.

"My power stone is gone!"

"Are you sure?!" A power stone was one of a Shinigami's most treasured possesions. When you graduated to a division you got a power stone. It shows a lot about your personality.

Hinamori's powerstone was a large, green emerald showing that she had a large heart but a weak barrier to her heart. The green color signified her caring personality.

Hinamori was absolutely shocked. Her powerstone was gone. Her soul slayer was gone. Her locket was gone.

"Did you fall asleep at any time?" Hitsugaya asked, and Hinamori flushed suspiciously. "Where are you guards?"

"I sent them to give a message to you," Hinamori replied.

"So you went for a walk..."

"More specifically...a swim..."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sunsun128: Ugh!!! Summer school!!! We all hate it!!! Also, you'll have to figure out if Kira likes Hinamori. -shifty eyes-

Hitsugaya: -cracks knuckles- I'll make sure the guards do their work.


	13. Chapter 13

"You went for a swim. Where? Nobody saw you at the swimming pool today." Hitsugaya struggled to keep his voice from rising.

"Taicho," Matsumoto said in a warning tone.

Hinamori hung her head and said, "At the lake."

Hitsugaya hid his rage and coldly said, "Go back to your quarters and stay there."

Slowly, Hinamori turned around and dragged her feet back to her office. She didn't know what was wrong for going to the lake. All she wanted was to take a nice swim and forget all her troubles. Closing her eyes, Hinamori didn't notice the figure slipping into her room.

It was a girl. The figure was a beautiful, long haired blonde, who glanced at Hinamori and then narrowed her eyes. "My name is Medusa Hikari, and I suppose we are going to be seeing each other more often," she said, jumping out of the window and into the night.

"Wait!" Hinamori called, rushing to look out of the window. The mysterious girl was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sunsun128: Ugh!!! Summer school again!!! Summer homework!!! I hate it!!! Might not be updating soon. Very short cause I'm busy.

Hinamori: Please do not flame. Sunsun128 will use them to burn all those hentai mangas in the world.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Hinamori pondered what the girl had meant about seeing each other again. There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Hinamori said, glancing at the looming pile of paperwork before her. The door slid open, revealing the blonde girl from the night before.

"M...m...Medusa!" Hinamori exclaimed. She was confused but knew to stay quiet when Medusa sent her a death glare. Then Medusa turned all innocent, flipping her blonde hair behind her shoulder and giving a sweet smile to Hinamori.

"I've come to apply for the 5th squad," she said.

"Apply? What?" Hinamori asked.

Medusa clicked her tongue in fake sympathy and said, "It's Trainee Choosing Day. I suppose you've gotten extra paperwork." Medusa glanced at the tower of papers Hinamori was standing by.

"Yes," Hinamori sheepishly said. "What position?"

"This should be my paper," Medusa said, passing Hinamori a piece of paper.

Hinamori glanced at and and one word hit her. _Captain_. "Captain," Hinamori said faintly, falling back into her chair.

Medusa smiled again and said, "If you wouldn't mind."

"Maybe this is for the higher-ups," Hinamori said, standing up.

"_No!_" Medusa said harshly grabbing onto Hinamori's wrist and squeezing hard. "You will not tell anyone about this. You will say that I'm your cousin, and you reccomend me. If you don't I'll--" Medusa made a strangled noise and pretended to cut her throat.

Wrist throbbing and frightened, Hinamori nodded her agreement.

"Good," Medusa said, smiling. "You can go now."

Slowly, Hinamori trudged out of her office with Medusa following behind her.

---------------------------------------------

Sunsun128: YATTA!!!! A CHAPTER!!! I'm finding more time to update right now. Oh yeah. All you Hinamori haters have better start reading this story to have someone else to hate. Let me tell you. I'm going to make Medusa very hateful. If you know Greek myths you get my drift.

Hinamori: She's scary!!!

Hitsugaya: What is she going to do to me? -shifty eyes-


	15. Chapter 15 or Chatroom Scrambled Eggs

CHATROOM SCRAMBLED EGGS

Logged in

Command: Invite Medusa, Watermelongirl, and Watermelonboy to chatroom.

Medusa has joined CHATROOM SCRAMBLED EGGS.

Watermelongirl has joined CHATROOM SCRAMBLED EGGS.

MEDUSA: Grrrrrrrrrr...

SUNSUN128: Ummmmmm...Medusa, why do you hate Hinamori that much?

MEDUSA: Do I? -bats eyelashes innocently-

SUNSUN128: Actually...you do...or at least will. Ooooooppppps. SPOILER.

WATERMELONGIRL: Did I do anything for her to hate me?

SUNSUN128: I won't let slip anything else, but I will tell you that you accidentally and unintentionally embarrassed her in public.

WATERMELONGIRL: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!

Watermelongirl has disconnected from

MEDUSA: I demand you change the script or at least tell me what level my embarrassment is on.

SUNSUN128: You really wanna know.

MEDUSA: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SUNSUN128: On a scale of 1-10 (with one being the lowest), you would probably be 9.9._Medusa has disconnected from CHATROOM SCRAMBLED EGGS._

_Sunsun128 has disconnected from CHATROOM SCRAMBLED EGGS._

_------------------------------------------_

Sunsun128: Sorry for it being short. -bows head- I just really want to get back to Medusa and her ---------------------------- with Hinamori. (No, it is not a bad word. It is just a spoiler, and don't bother counting the number of dashes. They're random.)

Medusa: -evil smile- ------------------------- (Edited to protect the plot of this story. Again, the dashes are random.)


	16. Author's Note 2

AUTHORS NOTE

Sunsun128: Okay. I just want to clear this up. I haven't put up disclaimers on the most recent chapters. Let me tell you this right now. THE DISCLAIMERS ARE FOR ALL CHAPTERS. Just a little thing I have to put up so I won't get banned or something.


	17. Chapter 17

"And so, I reccomend Medusa Hikari as the captain of the 5th squad," Hinamori finished, slightly nervous at saying this in front of all the captains but even more nervous at saying this in front of Hitsugaya, who could tell when she was lying. Hinamori crossed her fingers and hoped that her bad lying skills wouldn't show.

The captains gazed at her with narrowed eyes and then turned to have a discussion. From the tense aura, Hinamori could see that they were having a rather heated discussion in hushed tones. Finally, after a long time, the captains all nodded.

Medusa gave them a dazzling smile and then grabbed Hinamori's hand. "That's good! Isn't it, Hina-chan?"

Hinamori opened her mouth to object at her nickname but closed it abruptly as she remembered that Medusa was supposed to be her cousin. She gave Medusa a weak smile and was returned with another.

"Let's go, Hina-chan!" Medusa chirped, dragging Hinamori out of the room and to the office. "You do the paperwork." Medusa shoved a tower of papers toward Hinamori.

Groaning, Hinamori got out her pen and started signing papers. When she got to the trainee papers she let out a sigh and began shuffling through for the shortest ones. A giggle was heard, and Hinamori's head jerked up.

There stood Medusa, batantly batting her eyelashes at a subordinate. Hinamori's jaw dropped. She looked away quickly and kept on doing her paperwork. What was she going to do?

The paperwork before her looked as if it would swallow her whole, and suddenly Hinamori knew why Matsumoto ran away from Hitsugaya when he had a lot of paperwork. _Paperwork makes me stressed_, Hinamori thought, brushing a stray piece of hair away and stepping out of the office for a breath of fresh air.

-------------------------------------------------

Sunsun128: Sorry if it's short. I'm really hooked on my new story, Icy Peaches. Check it out. It is soooooo cool. (at least to me)

Medusa: Wahhhhhhhhhh!!! How can it be cool if I'm not in it????????

Sunsun128: I might make you a very very very minor character.

Medusa: -blink-

Hinamori: It's mostly about Tobiume and Hyōrinmaru and me and Hitsugaya-kun! I wish Tobiume would talk to me. Mostly she sleeps now...I think...


	18. Chapter 18

Instantly when Hinamori stepped out of the office a crushing spirit force came over her. She stumbled slightly before bracing herself. She had no idea what this spirit force was and why she seemed to be the only one sensing it. Slowly, she walked outside to clear her head. There were voices...not of her zanpakuto. No. There were other voices.

Listen child.

The spirit pressure became harder, and Hinamori gave a little gasp and sat down on a bench. There was the voice again...harsher.

Listen child!

Hinamori shoook her head violently and thought, _I must be dreaming._ Then came the burst of power and the commanding tone.

Listen to me child! You fool!

Leaning against thewall, Hinamori felt the voice sapping her strength.

Foolish child! Listen! Listen!

_I won't! I won't!_, Hinamori thought furiously.

You'll regret it! Listen! Idiot! Fool!

_Fine! Fine!_ Hinamori yelled in her mind. _Give me back my strength, and I'll listen._ Almost immediately, Hinamori found that she was powerful enough to sit up straight. Because of the deal she made, she listened to the voice. It was much gentler.

Child...dear child...poor healing child...I'm afraid you won't have much time to heal. Aizen...you know your mental weaknesses. Strengthen them! A battle...a long, hard, and bloody battle will come. Child! Heed my word and protect yourself and your friends!

-------------------------------------------------

Sunsun128: Wahhh!!!!!!!!! I know it's short, but I have a very very very very very bad writer's block, and this is one of my good writer's block ideas. -tries to duck rotten pinapples- I'll make it up. Thank you all for being faithful to this story. -passes out cybercookies to all the HitsuHina lovers-

Medusa: Short...pffftttt...that's less than short...it doesn't even have me in it! -passes out cybercookies to all the Hinamori haters-

Sunsun128: I have NOTHING against Hinamori haters, but I do think that HitsuHina lovers should take their point of view sometimes. Yup. I do support the HitsuKarin pairing when Hinamori is off mourning for that ---------- Aizen.

Medusa: -blinks- You don't...but I did that to aggravate you.

Hinamori: -teary eyes- People hate me.


	19. Author's Note 3

DISCONTINUED! DISCONTINUED! DISCONTINUED! DISCONTINUED! DISCONTINUED! DISCONTINUED!

Why is it discontinued? Because I feel the small amount of people that actually LIKE Hinamori+Hitsugaya are not paying attention to my small story. I also feel that people don't appreciate all the work I put in this. One SMALL chapter, as you guys call it, takes about an hour for me to write and 30 minutes to edit. Sometimes it takes me even longer. This is my FIRST story posted on here, and I feel sorry to discontinue it, but I just feel that people are expecting too much of me that I can't do. Naturally, I get many writer's block and cannot HURRY UP. Lately, Hitsugaya+Hinamori has lost its appeal to me. One: because of my low review stats and how little the authors put into them. Two: because I've found several better couplings from more animes/mangas. Three: because of the goals that people expect me to reach such as MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER and UPDATE FASTER. I hope you know that school is starting, and I am stressed with the workload that I juggle with. Therefore, I am very sorry, but I have chose to DISCONTINUE this story. I've decided that my one-shots are better work than this burdan. Please feel free to continue this story in another fanfiction and check out my one-shots. I'd also like to tell the people who read my other fanfiction, Icy Peaches, about something. I WILL BE CONTINUING ICY PEACHES.

Farewell,

Sunsun128


	20. Author's Note 4

Hi everybody! I feel a lot better after eating a lot of ice cream and sweets after a few weeks, and I'm considering continuing this story. Did you read that?

I'M CONSIDERING RECONTINUING THIS STORY.

But for now, I'm working on a Gakuen Alice fanfic. I hope all you fans find hope form this author's note.


	21. Author's Note 5

**A/N:** I don't know how many people stuck with me while I was going through my dark age, but the author of Bleach has finally given me the sign for me to write on! Consider this story officially recontinued!

*dances around throwing confetti*


	22. Chapter 19

Hinamori grabbed her heart and sighed. What a frightening experience.

"Hinamori?"

Hinamori looked up to see Medusa. Completely emotionally shattered by the event, she stood up and jabbed Medusa with her finger. "What did I do to you?"

Medusa looked shocked and then angry. "You want to know what you did! You embarrassed me! In front of Captain Aizen! Remember! Remember the day they chose vice-captains!"

"What?"

"Don't pretend you don't remember! We were battling against each other with kido, and you humiliated me with one attack."

Slowly, Hinamori's eyes began widening. "That wasn't me!"

Medusa smiled sweetly. "Of course it wasn't you. NO, IT WAS YOU! I REMEMBER YOU HAIR, AND YOUR BANGS!"

Hinamori slapped her forehead with her hand. "It wasn't me! How many times do I have to tell you? It was a girl named Hoshi. She was vice-captain before me!"

"It wasn't! Stop talking," Medusa screamed, bringing her hand up. "I don't want to hear it."

Slowly, Hinamori realized. "Was...was she your sister?"

"Shut up!"

Hinamori sighed softly. "It's okay Medusa. It's okay. You know this isn't the real reason you're angry. You just don't want to admit that she did better than you!"

"SHUT UP!"

Hinamori stubbornly continued. "Listen to me, Medusa! I used to be like that! When I was very very very young and obsessed with Aizen I attacked a very very dear friend of mine. It didn't make me feel better."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Medusa brought down her hand but stopped at the last moment. Tears filled her eyes, and she started crying.

Hinamori silently left her alone.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Are you sure?" Hinamori asked as she saw Medusa's resignation letter.

Medusa just nodded and left quickly.

Hinamori sighed and cradled her head in her hands. Then she remembered the voices. "What was that about?" she wondered. How she wished she had her soul slayer with her.

"I'll just take a dip in the lake," she murmured.

When she got to the lake (it was in a very secret, sheltered area), she did not take off her robes but just dove in.

Her eyes opened, and she marveled in the life under the lake.

Suddenly, a glimmer of silver caught her eye.

"What?" she asked, air bubbling out of her mouth.

Breaking to the surface, she took a long deep breath and then dived back under, kicking strongly.

She gasped when she saw what the silver thing was. It was her soul slayer. Drunk with joy, she grabbed at it and pulled it away.

A loud growl resonated. Hinamori flinched she should have known that the people who hid it wouldn't make it that easy to get back.

A scream bubbled out of her throat as a slimy leg grabbed her. She slashed at it with her soul slayer, and it recoiled.

"Tobiume burst!"

Light, and Hinamori was floating on the surface of the lake, breathing deeply in and out.

"HINAMORI!"

She was being picked up, and her hands were being grasped. She coughed.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

"I told you not to go the lake," he said.

"but I found my soul slayer," Hinamori weakly said, lifting it up.

"What if you hadn't got out alive?" Hitsugaya asked fiercely, grabbing Hinamori into his arms.

"Hits...Hitsugaya," Hinamori whispered, leaving off the -kun-. She dropped her soul slayer and tentatively wrapped her arms around him.

They stayed like that for a long time.

* * *

sunsun128: -sob- -sob- I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was going through. It was the dark ages!

Hinamori: -pats back- It's okay. Hitsugaya and I didn't mind being locked up in a dark room together.

Hitusgaya: -blushes-

sunsun128: Really! Awesome! Reviews are appreciated.

Hitsugaya: and flames will be used to burn sunsun128's homework!


End file.
